protocolar
by desdansa
Summary: Kurai, Raziel; una visita. JOVENES LÍDERES DEL MAÑANA.


Llevan cinco años inmersos en sus asuntos, y luce cansada. Anagura no es el paraíso que alguna vez fue, pero definitivamente no es el infierno que recuerdan. _Es un comienzo_, le dice, manos algo más toscas, rostro más angular, piernas más delgadas, brazos más largos.

No recuerda mucho de cómo lucía cinco años atrás, pero recuerda _cómo_ se sentía entonces, ve cómo se siente ahora.

- Podría ayudar-. Kurai resopla de una manera que ni su Ministra ni su General piensan digna de alguien en su posición, y aunque parte de Raziel quizás concuerde con ellos, la otra parte de él se sonríe y piensa que le gusta verla resoplar así tanto cómo a ella parece gustarle hacerlo tartamudear con la impropiedad de su atuendo.

(- _Es sólo cuero_, Comandante-.  
-¡P-pero puedo ver-  
-ANAGURA NO ES UN LUGAR PARTICULARMENTE FRESCO, COMANDANTE-)

- Porque eso va a hacerte _tan_ popular arriba, ¿verdad?-. Y si sus palabras no fuesen ciertas, sabe que no les incomodarían. Pero lo hacen.

Raziel _odia_ la política.

-¡N-no pongas esa cara!-. Quizás por eso le agrada ella. Kurai es franca y honesta y un millón de otras cosas que no imaginó poder encontrar en un demonio, mucho menos en un gobernante suyo. Quizás la envidie un poco por eso.

- Pero-

- No es tu responsabilidad, sabes-. Corta, seria y compuesta y delgada y oh tan firme. Cruza sus piernas (aparta la vista), cruza sus brazos (_aparta la vista_) y su voz tiene un timbre que habla de autoridad a pulso ganada, conservada. - Ha sido difícil, pero vamos a estar bien. Es mi responsabilidad lograrlo, de cualquier forma-.

(Y es la seguridad absoluta en, si no ella misma, la realidad que prometen cumplir sus palabras que Raziel entiende porqué es que su pueblo la ama.)

- Como sea, tú tienes tus propios problemas-. Y son grandes aún, en verdad. Le hacen agradecer todas las noches no estar solo (no importa si a veces se _siente_ solo, porque no lo está, no realmente) a lo que sea puedan continuar agradeciéndole por las cosas y la gente y los lazos aún conservados.

(Años más adelante le confiará esto y ella entornará los ojos, lo llamará inútil, resoplará un poco.

-¿A quién más si no a ti mismo, idiota?-.

Agregará 'y a la gente' también, y será más fácil para él aceptar eso que lo primero. Ella volverá a golpearlo, volverá a reñirlo, y Raziel se dejará ser reñido y golpeado, incapaz de negar la verdad en lo que dice, incapaz de aceptarla.)

- Pero—

Es tan terco, también.

- DIJE QUE NO ES TU PROBLEMA-. Que es algo bueno que ella sea igual (o peor) de terca, porque de lo contrario no terminarían nunca de darle vuelta al asunto. Lo jala desde donde está de una forma que le hace pensar qué no es la primera, si la eficiente celeridad con la que su Ministra aparta la porcelana le dice _algo_.

- VOY a restaurar Anagura y VOY a hacer que todo esté mucho mejor de lo que jamás estuvo Y _TÚ_-. Y su puño está tan cerca de su rostro que sospecha muy, _muy_ seriamente que su General está igual o más pasmada con el pedazo de niña arrastrándolo para poder reacción.

(Lo cual, aunque entendible, _apesta_ para él, porque Raziel realmente podría usar algo de rescate ahora.)

- _TÚ_ vas a cuidarte y hacer de arriba un algo _remotamente_ visitable, ¿entendido?-. No recuerda cómo lucía cinco años atrás, pero recuerda la marea ahogándola, recuerda el abrazo opresivo del mar, y sonríe.

(Piensa en Shati. Piensa que le gusta cómo se siente ahora)

- E-entendido-. Lo suelta, satisfecha, el portal abierto y listo para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Es tarde, por corta que haya terminado pareciéndole la visita.

-¡Bien!-. Kurai sonríe. Decide que le gustan sus gestos, por indignos que para alguien de su status puedan ser. Quizás por eso le gustan.

El saludo militar que el protocolo demandan de él la hacen sentir incómoda, puede decir, pero piensa que necesita darlo, piensa que no podría ser más merecido, estar mejor ganado.

Toma su mano antes de que pueda reaccionar, también. Tosca y gastada y diminuta. Con más valor del que tiene o siente o piensa volverá a tener, Raziel besa esa mano.

Kurai, por supuesto, lo golpea.

-¿Q-Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, _IDIOTA_?-.

**Duro**.

(Años más tarde, aprenderá a resistir los golpes.

Casi.)


End file.
